


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by eggsystolemyhart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Been listening to Christmas songs all day err day, Christmas Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, So this monster of a fic came out, Sorry Not Sorry, There was nobody to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsystolemyhart/pseuds/eggsystolemyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the Christmas song. Title is pretty much self-explanatory actually. Somehow I thought it was cute in my hazy-severely-sleep-deprived mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote it. But it's really late where I am (or early depending on how you see it) Ehehehe.  
> ANYWAY.
> 
> ENJOY! And Happy Christmas everyone!

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_  
_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_  
_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Harry's heart was thrumming so quickly and loudly that he was certain Eggsy would have heard by now.

He was in love with the boy. He had known it and kept it secret for almost 2 years now (although according to a certain bald-headed friend, that fact was concealed not nearly as well as he had previously presumed since he had been so "fucking oblivious, you'd might as well broadcast it to the whole bloody world"). The thing is, the precise moment at which he had finally realised it, it hadn't been as tumultuous, earth-shaking as one would have expected. The flowers did not become more beautiful, the sky did not become clearer, there were no harps playing or cherubs flying, neither did he notice a certain glow in himself that was said to accompany falling-in-love. No, it hadn't been quite so dramatic. It had been like any Thursday- Eggsy had dropped by his house with a bottle of cheap wine (that Harry absolutely detested but had been far too polite to say so. Although he suspected that Eggsy did know he hated it but sought glee in seeing his face crumple at the sight of that terrible, terrible excuse of a wine) and bustled around the kitchen, taking out plates and cutlery to set the table like any other Thursday evening where the two would catch up on the week's events over dinner and a subsequent movie later. As Eggsy stacked the plates atop each other and balanced the cutlery on top of the plates, he checked Harry's hips and with a wink, left to place them on the dining table. Harry shook his head at his protege's cheekiness, but his eyes and smile betrayed a fondness that he had shown no other. _I could get used to this._ He mused inwardly to himself.  _Preparing dinner together, while Eggsy tries to steal bites of the food and I wrap my arms around him as he tries to run away after getting caught..._ Wait, what? Harry stopped short as he shook his head furiously to clear his thoughts. He had known that he was attracted to the boy, I mean, how could anyone not be? With his roguish, devil-may-care appearance but sweet, fiercely protective and loyal personality. But to imagine wanting a life, a _domestic_ one, no less with Eggsy... _The one where they wrap themselves up around each other during cold winter nights, feeding off the body-heat the other gave, peppering his face with kisses, playfully engaging in elbow-nudging while brushing their teeth next to each other in the mornings and before they retire to bed, snuggling up with blankets by the window, watching snow fall together, exchanging kisses that tasted like hot chocolate..._ Oh, Harry was well and truly fucked. 

Even after his "realisation", Harry chose not to behave any differently. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do about his feelings. Was he going to confess? Was he going to bury it deeply in his heart and never let them see the light of day? Maybe, he stupidly believed, if he didn't do anything about them, they would go away. But with each passing day, with each additional meeting with this foolish, beautiful boy, Harry only managed to fall more and more in love and he knew, that those feelings, would never be vanquished. 

He was becoming like a wife in the 60s, pining and waiting everyday when their husbands would come home and shower them with love and affection. Harry would announce his presence as loudly as a gentleman could in the Kingsman estate so that _whoever_ wanted to seek his company knew where to find him. He would wait idly at home, looking out his windows whenever he heard a cab stopping outside or footsteps on the pavement outside his house. It was driving him mad. 

The thing is though, because of Harry's internal musing, he had failed to realise that Eggsy had been constantly casting furtive and longing glances at him throughout the night. During dinner, he had realised that the man was weirdly distracted, sighing wistfully and staring dazedly in nothing in particular. _How could someone look this fucking hot just doing nothing? He is literally just staring into space, nibling his lower lip... Oh god, he has to stop that... What's wrong with him tonight? What's he thinking about? Who is he thinking of? Oh god, he has someone doesn't he? Maybe he was supposed to meet that someone today but I since I came unannounced, he couldn't go see that shit- special someone._

Eggsy frowned and cleared his throat before saying, "Hey Harry, I just realised that I, uh, have somefink on today. Uh, supposed to... Meet Rox yeah?" 

Startled out of his stupor, Harry looked at Eggsy, who was currently sporting a tinge of pink across his cheeks as he touched his neck nervously ( _does he not know how that looks and what it makes me want to do when he does that? That insufferable boy. Oh wait, what did he just say? Focus, Harry. Stop trying to see how far that blush goes on the boy, you cradle-robbing-pervert_ ) and shifted on his feet uncomfortably- a telltale sign that he was nervous. 

"Eggsy, it's freezing out there. I just heard that there would be heavy snow tonight. Could you perhaps, stay a little longer? At least until you're... More warmed up a little?" _Jesus Christ Harry, couldn't think of a better and more persuasive excuse could you? What kind of spy are you?_

Eggsy was sorely tempted to stay. It was warm in the house, the heating was perfect, the sofa was soft and perfect, Harry and his warm, brown eyes was perfect... Wait what? No, Eggsy knew Harry was just doing the gentlemanly thing to do. He could not impose on Harry any longer. 

"This evening has been great, Harry. But, look mate, I've better be gone so you could you know, get on with your own stuff." Eggsy said as he reached out for his coat the same time Harry reached out his hand to stop him. Conscious that he was now clutching Eggsy's hand, _which was so, so soft and supple, what would it be like to have them cradle his head as their thumbs caressed his cheeks,_ Harry noticed how freezing cold they were and before he could stop himself, he pulled Eggsy by his hand toward the fireplace. "Your hands are freezing Eggsy, you don't want to become an icicle before Christmas do you? Now, be a good boy, please and stay here while I go make you a cuppa." Harry said as he quickly let go of Eggsy's hand and all but ran into the kitchen. 

 _My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
_Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_  
_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_  
_Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_  
  
_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_  
_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_  
_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_  
_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Using the time needed for the water to boil, Harry leaned heavily against the kitchen counter as he tried to even his breathing. Get a hold of yourself! It was just holding his hand. You've held countless hands before. You're the goddamn head of a spy organisation. _But,_ his traitorous subconscious supplied unhelpfully, _Eggsy is not like the owner of the other hands is he? You've never felt this way with anyone else before. The way your heart beats fast and slow at the same time, the way the mood of your day changes with the boy's every mood, every quirk, the way you want to hold him close and protect him from everything._ That was when Harry decided. He was going to tell the boy. He knew how much was at stake- their work relation, their friendship. He couldn't handle it if Eggsy had refused to see him again, outraged at his audacity to have such feelings for him, but he couldn't continue with this any longer. It was beginning to affect his mental and emotional stability and Christmas was a time for miracles... Right? 

Taking in a deep breath, Harry carried the tray out with his head held high, until he gazed upon Eggsy. Eggsy was standing by the lit-up Christmas tree, admiring one of the handmade ornaments that had been passed down for generations in the Hart family. The light from the Star and the bulbs illuminated Eggsy's face and made his skin seem more illuminated, almost translucent, his eyes sparkled like the starlight in the pitch-black sky as he turned to face Harry. _He's... He's so beautiful._

"Harry? Whatchu standing there for?" Eggsy asked, shaking Harry out of his trance-like state. Harry walked briskly toward Eggsy and placed the tray down on the coffee table. 

 _I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?_  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_  
_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_  
_Ah, but it's cold outside_

 _My sister will be suspicious - Gosh your lips look delicious_  
_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious_  
_But maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before_  
  
_I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_  
_You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand_  
_Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

Leading Eggsy gently to the sofa, Harry sat Eggsy down before sitting next to him, their knees brushing as Harry turned to face him. 

"Harry? What's wrong? What happened?" Eggsy peered under his lashes as he frowned and pursed his lips, before reaching out and placing his hand on Harry's. Unable to control himself much longer, Harry cleared his throat and spoke, before he had any second thoughts again. 

"The thing is Eggsy... You... You need to know this. I struggled with myself greatly before I finally decided to tell you this. You may hate me and never want to see me again after I tell you and I just want you to know that I accept if you do." 

"Tell me wha Harry? You're scarin' the shit outta me. Whas going on?" Eggsy said as his hold on Harry's hand tightened. 

Placing his other hand on top of Eggsy's and his own, Harry said, "I love you Eggsy. Very much. Perhaps from the very first time you said "Like in My Fair Lady" I was already hooked." Harry reached out to rub as his neck as he smiled sheepishly and huffed a sigh before continuing, "How could I not be? You are the most illuminating and amazing person I've ever had the good fortune to meet. Your bravery and loyalty has touched me to the very bones, your determination and strength has moved this old and stubborn heart. Slowly but surely, I fell. Deeply and irrevocably. But I look at you and I see a vast future ahead of you, with an equally young and beautiful and capable spouse to love and look after you while the both of you grow old together and depart as equals. I do not see you with an old man you have barely 20 years with before you have to juggle remembering hospital appointments and daily medication, ferrying me around on a wheelchair before I leave you while you're barely my age now, I _do not want_ to see you like that." Finally having reached the end of what he wanted to say, Harry sighed again and looked despondently at the floor, pulling his hand out from Eggsy's grasp. "I'll get you your coat now." 

However, before Harry could stand up, Eggsy grabbed Harry's hand before locking Harry's face within his hands and whispering against his lips, "I'm the fucking worst with words, so I'm just gonna have ta show ya." Eggsy then crashed his lips against Harry's fervently, kissing like his life depended on it, kissing like it was the last kiss he could ever have in this life. He poured all the pent-up feelings he had had for Harry, feelings that were actually _reciprocated_ by the man- the feelings of euphoria, love, lust, want, need and _sheer desire_ transmitted from Eggsy's lips to Harry's as he greedily drank in Harry's full, moist mouth; soft, pliant and absolutely _divine_ against his. Sliding his tongue along Eggsy's lower lip, Harry proceeded to nibble gently on said lip as Eggsy let out a moan, inadvertently allowing Harry to gain entrance into the heat that was his mouth. Harry's kissing was like a dance with a Cheetah- powerful, graceful and beautiful but it was also unpredictable, impossible to anticipate when the pounce would occur, constantly keeping Eggsy on his toes, making his heart race and his skin burn. When Harry finally grabbed hold of Eggsy's face and pulled apart, Eggsy's eyes were still closed and he was panting heavily, looking absolutely debauched and even more beautiful ( _if that were even possible_ ). Harry wasn't any better. Despite his still-coiffed clothes, his hair was mussed, revealing wild, brown curls, his lips were red, swollen and spit-slicked and his eyes were dark, hungry and wild. "Egg... Eggsy, are you absolutely sure about this? Once you... Once you agree to be mine, I won't let you go. And I have to tell you, I don't share and neither do I tolerate anybody else pawing at what's _mine."_ Harry said as his hold on Eggsy's hips tightened possessively. 

"I've never been more certain about anyfink Harry. I've been gone for you for way too long. I ain't gonna back out now. No way it's happening bruv." Eggsy said before he proceeded to climb into Harry's lap, circling his arms around Harry's neck and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you too, you know." Eggsy said as he laid his head against Harry's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, the warmth of his skin radiating off and seeping into Eggsy's own skin. "Hm... If that were the case, why not we head up to the bedroom and make you _mine_ , in every sense of the word, if you're amenable, of course." Harry purred into Eggsy's ear before Eggsy leaped up and all but dragged a chuckling Harry into the bedroom. 

The tea, sat forgotten on the table, had turned cold. 

The day outside, when it had started to snow, had turned cold. 

The hearts of both Harry and Eggsy however, burned with a fire experienced by neither before. 

It really was, a Christmas miracle. 

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_  
_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_  
_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_  
_Ah, but it's cold outside_  
_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_  
_Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise for this nonsense.


End file.
